This invention relates to the gasification of coal and pyrolysis of organic solid waste materials and, more particularly, it is related to the production of clean fuel gas, or a hydrogen-enriched synthesis gas for conversion to methanol or methane. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with the production of fuel gas, methanol, or methane as a source of energy, by the utilization of readily available raw materials such as coal and organic solid waste or agricultural refuse, which involves the simultaneous gasification of coal and organic solid waste components in a single reactor comprising a plurality of carefully controlled reaction zones designed to obtain a preselected ratio of hydrogen to carbon monoxide.